


He was a skater-boy, said “trance ya later boy.”

by rectificatory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectificatory/pseuds/rectificatory
Summary: Gary meets young Reese in an elevator and helps him through a bad time.Following that encounter, the two of them embark on a journey of discovery.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	He was a skater-boy, said “trance ya later boy.”

Gary Pritchard tapped his foot as he waited for the metal cage that he was about to enter was lowered for him. Suspended by thin steel ropes, the inescapable box juddered as it came to rest before him. Grey, featureless panels parted to allow him admittance as a soft feminine voice announced “Ground floor.”

The elevator was old, much like the tall building it serviced. Mainly housing students from the local university, it was also home to a few families. Gary kept to himself mostly, his studies occupying most of his time, so he did not recognize the youth entering the lobby.

“Hey!” he called as he held his arm out, preventing the door from closing, “You're going up?” he asked the teenager who was carrying a skateboard. Stopping in front of the elevator, the boy glanced nervously from the man, to the door off to one side that lead to the stairs, and back again.

“Erm.” he began to say as he looked into the metal box warily and clutched his board to his chest as though it were a shield. “I think I’ll walk.” he said between laboured breaths as he wiped sweat from his brow.

“If your sure?” Gary said uncertainly, “But you do look exhausted, I’d hate to find you passed out on the stairs later.” he told the boy. “I don’t bite, you know.” he added with a little laugh.

“OK.” said the boy, more loudly than he had intended. He closed his green eyes and stepped forward whispering to himself “I can do this.” His legs trembled as he set foot on the floating surface of the elevator. Somehow finding the confidence to open his eyes, he looked at the man and mumbled “Fifteenth floor, please.”

Gary pressed the button as he cast an appraising eye over the boy. He looked to be about twelve-years-old, and Gary wondered how much nagging of he parents he had to do to get the crimson tips added to his short blond hair. “Don’t like lifts?” Garry asked conversationally as the doors slid shut and the feminine voice informed them that they were “Going up.”

“Small spaces.” the boy told Gary as he fiddled with one of the trucks on the skateboard. “I’ve been trying to-trying to get over it.” he said. “I know it’s silly.” he added and blushed slightly.

“Not at all.” Gary reassured him, “I’m scared of dogs.” The boy looked up at him, trying to ascertain if the man was being truthful, or was just attempting to make him feel better by lying. He did not get a chance to decide as the elevator lurched to a halt.

“What’s wrong!” the boy squeaked out. Gary could hear the panic starting to rise in his voice and placed a reassuring hand onto the boy’s shoulder. Pressing the button marked ‘15’ again, but getting no response, Gary tried to encourage the elevator to open with repeated presses of the ‘Open’ button, once again to no avail.

Gary sighed, and turned to the boy, steeling himself before he delivered the bad news. “We’re stuck.” there was no sugar-coating it, it was just a fact that they would both have to live with. The boy’s reaction was pretty much want Gary expected.

“Oh shit!” he said with a plaintive moan, “No, no, no…” he chanted as he started to pace around the elevator’s tiny interior. Gary placed both of his hands of the boy’s shoulders and shook his gently to get his attention. “Hey! Look at me!” he told the boy.

The boy’s wild eyes darted around the enclosed space before coming to rest on the man’s. “We’re going to be OK.” the man told the boy, “My name’s Gary, what’s yours?” he asked.

“R-Reese.” stuttered the boy, this breathing coming erratic. Gary squeezed Reese’s shoulder before he spoke again, “Reese, take a deep breath for me, in…” one of Gary’s hands slipped around to the boy’s back and started to rub it in large circles, “…and out. Good.”

Gary continued to help Reese get his breathing under control as he guided the boy to take slow, steady breaths. The boy had let his arms drop to his sides, one hand still clinging onto his board, a talisman against his fears.

The boy’s panic slowly subsided as he became aware that the stranger he was in the elevator with was hugging him and whispering calming words into his ear. With his free hand, he gently pushes the man (who offered no resistance) away from himself, and took a couple of steps backwards.

“I’m sorry.” Reese apologized as he looked at the floor, avoiding Gary’s eye. “I didn’t mean to do…this.” he said as he gestured to own shivering body. Although he was feeling calmer, Reese’s whole body still shook as he stood before the man.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Gary said sincerely, “I know what it’s like to be confronted with something you are afraid of. To be honest, you’ve handled it a lot better than I would.”

Reese smiled at the compliment, “How long are we gonna be here?” he asked, unsure if he wanted to know the truth, if it was going to be a long time, he didn’t think he could keep it together.

“A little while, I think.” Gary answered, trying to keep his reply honest but vague. “How long have to been skateboarding?” he asked, hoping to distract the boy from the reality of the situation.

Reese’s eyes light up, passion replacing panic as he enthusiastically told Gary the full history of his skateboarding adventures. The different parks he had been to, the myriad injuries he has sustained (showing a few choice scars he had acquired), his unexpected meeting with a world-famous skateboarder (who Gary had never heard of, much to Reese’s chagrin), but as he was showing the paint-job on his deck, he inadvertently hit one of the tin walls of their prison, sending a reverberating clang throughout the elevator and it’s shaft.

The noise shattered the small amount of control that Reese had regained, and he spun on the spot, looking at each of the blank metal walls in turn, hoping to find an exit. “I’ve got to get out of here.” he yelled, panic overtaking him once more.

“Reese!” Gary said sternly, catching the boy’s attention, “Do something for me, please?” The slightest of nods from the boy, now stood still and staring at the man, indicated that he would do whatever the man asked.

“Close your eyes.” Gary said.

“What?” asked Reese, surprised.

“Just do it, close you eyes.”

The shaking boy did so.

“Now, I want you to imagine yourself standing at the top of the vert ramp at Fieldmarsh Park.”

“Okay.” the boy answered, Gary could see his eyes dancing beneath his eyelids.

“You can see the ramp below you.”

“Y…” Reese started to answer, but Gary cut him off.

“You don’t need to answer, I know you can see it, just listen to my voice.”

“You can look up and see the park stretching out before you.”

Reese’s head lifted slightly.

“Looking left and right, you can see all the ramps, and beyond them the open fields.”

The boy’s head drifted left and right as he took in the scenery.

“But you’re there, right on the precipice, the only thing beneath you is your board.”

“You can feel it, gravity wanting to pull you from the edge, the wind about to blow through you hair.”

Gary could see the boy’s heart beating against his chest, not from panic but from anticipation.

“Any moment now, you are going to push off.”

“Almost there.”

Reese’s body was alive with nervous tension, excitement replacing fear.

“And down you go.” Gary pulled Reese towards him, pivoting the boy at his ankles.

Reese felt the familiar sensation, he could clearly see himself on his board riding down the ramp.

“And up the other side.” Gary said as he pushed Reese backwards before pulling him back into an upright position.

Reese’s stance changed subtlety as he shifted his weight, preparing himself for the return journey.

“Down again.” Gary said as he once more pulled the boy towards him.

Reese gasped as he felt the wind rushing past his face and saw the horizon disappear behind the ramp.

“Then back up again.”

The adrenaline coursing through Reese’s veins began to have a secondary effect. Gary glanced at the boy’s body, and was delighted to see a tent being pitched in the almost-teenager’s pants.

Exhilaration filled Reese as he opened his eyes, “That was awesome!” he said as he looked around the room, somehow it did not feel so small now. Gary chuckled at the look of wide-eyed astonishment on the boy’s face. Reese closed his eyes again for a moment, “It’s like I’m really there.” he breathed.

“You’ve got a good imagination.” Gary told him as he sat down in one of the corners of the elevator. “Thanks.” Reese said as he mirrored Gary, sitting on his skateboard in the opposite corner and rolling it side-to-side.

A long time passed as they chatted, but they eventually ran out of things to says to each other and both lapsed into silence.

Concerned, Gary watched as Reese slowly withdrew into himself. The boy drew his legs up to his chest, his thin arms hugging them tightly. The boy’s eyes started to dart around the enclosed space again, but mostly they stared longingly at the still closed door.

“I hate feeling like this.” Reese announced, breaking the silence, “It totally sucks!”

“Maybe I can help with that?” Gary asked, “I’m doing a psychology degree, maybe I could hypnotize you?” he added, carefully watching for the boy’s reaction.

Reese let out a little laugh, “I don’t think I can be hypnotized, anyway it sounds a bit freaky.” he told the man.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Gary said, “I…” he hesitated now, wondering if he should confess to Reese about what had transpired so far. “Well, you seemed to like being hypnotized when you were in the skate park just now, and when I calmed you down when the elevator first stopped.”

Reese’s mouth fell open as he realized what Gary was talking about. “You hypnotized me to feel like that?” Reese asked, his hand drifting to is crotch and giving his cock an absent-minded squeeze as he remembered the thrill riding of the vert ramp. “OK,” he said, “you can do it.”

Gary knelt in front of the boy and held one finger out, just above Reese’s eye level, forcing him to look upwards. “Just watch my finger as it goes down…down…down…down…down…” Reese’s eyes did follow, so did his head, and quite suddenly his chin touched his chest, and he was swallowed by velvety blackness.

“Reese, wake up.” Gary said as he gently shook the boy’s shoulders. The sound of banging and scraping, metal-on-metal, emanated form the door. “They’re here to get us out.” he told the boy.

Blinking and stretching, Reese asked the man “How long has it been?”

Glancing at his watch, Gary told the boy “Two hours since we first got stuck, and about three-quarters-of-an-hour since I put you under last.” He looked the boy, who just pushed himself to his feet, up-and-down — “How are you feeling?”

“Great!” Reese answered honestly, “Can you come with me every-time I go in an elevator?” he asked with a smile.

Gary chuckled, “It does look like you enjoyed yourself,” he said glancing down to Reese’s crotch, “maybe you should sort yourself out before we are rescued?”

Puzzled, Reese looked down his own body and was shocked to see his cock forcing his trousers away for his body. Blushing furiously and turning around, he quickly stuffed his hand into the front of his pants and adjusted himself.

“I’m sorry.” the boy said looking extremely embarrassed. “No problem,” the man said softly before leaning in to whisper into the boy’s ear, “that happens to my brother whenever I hypnotize him too.”

Reese’s shock at this revelation was short-lived as daylight came streaming into the elevator, and they were quickly extracted from its confines. After being checked over by a paramedic, they were told they were free to go.

They reached the fifteenth floor landing of the echoey staircase and began to say their goodbyes. “Thanks for helping me.” Reese said with genuine gratitude, “I mean it! I would have freaked out if you weren’t there.”

“I’m glad I could help.” Gary said, patting the boy on the back, “Well, see you later?” he asked as he turned to walk back down the stairs.

“Wait! You don’t live up here?” the boy asked. “No, on the thirteenth, I just wanted to make sure you got up here OK.” the man told him. Blushing, Reese thanked the man yet again and went home.

§

Gary collapsed onto his sofa and sighed contentedly as he rubbed his cock through his pants, ‘Down boy!’ he thought to himself, ‘He’s just a kid.’ Removing his hand with great effort, he rubbed his stomach as it growled. “Yeah, but he looked so hot when he was tranced, and went under so quick too!” he said out loud to himself.

“…Yeah, that’s all, and make sure Antonio delivers it. Yes, the usual surcharge.” Gary put down the phone and wondered what Antonio would think if he knew that his boss was being bribed to ensure that he brought Gary his pizza? Probably excited, given how he enjoys Gary’s ‘tip’ whenever he comes around.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang, and Gary was anxious to leave his tip with the sexy deliveryman — an amusing title, as he was barely more than a boy. Many months ago, engaged in small-talk while their transaction took place, Gary discovered that Antonio had a fascination with hypnosis. Naturally, Gary offered to let the young man discover the wonderful feeling of slipping into a deep blissful trance.

Acquaintances became friends and friends became lovers, not because of the hypnosis, but it certainly helped to keep things interesting.

If Gary was disappointed by the young man who stood on his doorstep, he did not show it. “Reese! This is an unexpected surprise!” he said to the boy, “I was expecting someone else.”

“Oh.” said Reese, blushing, “Sorry, I’ll go.”

“No, don’t go, come in. I’ve just ordered pizza, it should be here any minute, you want to share?” he asked, hoping the boy would agree.

“Pizza! Sure!” was the reaction as a crimson blur passed him, follow by the sound a light body landing on the sofa.

It was only a minute after Reese arrived, and Gary politely, but firmly asked the boy to remove his shoes, that the doorbell rang again.

“Mm, I hope you’ve got a large tip for me today, Signor” Antonio said as he handed the pizza to Gary, who was about to respond before he was nudged out of the way by Reese. “Yes! It’s here!” cried the boy excitedly as he grabbed the box and dashed back into the apartment.

With one raised eyebrow Antonio looked at Gary, “You are having fun without me?” he asked, his voice amused. “Something came up; he’s a friend of the family.” Gary said tersely.

Antonio pecked Gary on the cheek and squeezed the hard lump snaking down his trouser leg before turning to leave, “Oh, but I know what you like to do with your family, especially the cute boys.” he says winking as he walks away.

“Gary! Pizza!” yelled Reese, prompting Gary to join him.

Both man and boy, satisfied with their meal, sat next to each other on the sofa. “So, why did you come to see me?” asked Gary, “It wasn’t for the pizza.” Gary watched as the boy shifted uncomfortably, as he remembered why he was here.

“This might sound a bit weird,” Reese said as he adjusted himself, “but, maybe, can you hypnotize me again? I couldn’t stop thinking about how cool it felt.” He turned to face Gary, looking him straight in the eye, “Please?”

“OK…” said Gary followed by a long pause, too long in Reese’s opinion, and he decided to ask the man again. “Are you going to…” was all Reese managed to say before he was interrupted. “Don’t think about Aardvarks.” the man told him.

‘Aardvarks, like, those animals with the long snouts and tongues?’ Reese thought despite Gary’s instruction not to, then he thought of nothing more.

*Snap* “Sleep!” Gary said as he snapped his fingers.

Gary’s hand crept to his own aching cock as he watched Reese melt into the sofa with a sigh, and the bulge in the boy’s pants grow significantly more pronounced.

The man drank in the sight of the boy sat on his sofa, limbs hanging limply from his body but with a beatific smile painted on his face. Gary’s hand had not slowed it’s rubbing of his erection through his straining pants and after gazing at the boy for some time, he noticed a smudge of tomato sauce on Reese’s upper lip. Reaching out he used the thumb of his free hand to wipe it off.

A throb of his cock gave him sudden inspiration, “Reese,” he said breathlessly, “there’s some sauce on my thumb.” Gary gulped, did he dare go through with this? “I want you to suck it off.”

The boy murmured in response, lazily opening his mouth, ready to accept Gary’s digit. Past the ruby lips, and coming to rest on the soft pink tongue, Gary’s thumb entered the dark abyss. Reese’s mouth closed gently forming a seal around the invader. Gary moaned as a slight suction was applied, immediately followed by a searching tongue. The dexterous muscle ran over the digit, trying to find the sauce.

Thumb and penis were as one, all sensation was transferred from the former to the latter. Garry closed his eyes and the boy was sucking his cock.

Hot white creamy sauce filled Gary’s underwear as the tongue continued to dance over the twitching flesh. With great restraint Gary managed to remain (mostly) silent as he rode out his orgasm. “You-you’re got all the sauce off.” he told the boy, panting, and his thumb was released.

Staggering backwards, and becoming increasingly aware of the damp wetness in his pants, Gary looked at the boy who was unaware of the part he had played in the man’s climax, he had crossed a line and right at that moment, he didn’t care.

A change of underwear later, but not of his pants — that would be too suspicious — and Gary was once more stood in front of the blissfully tranced boy. ‘It was just my thumb,’ he said to himself, ‘it didn’t really mean anything.’

Gary sat next to Reese on the sofa, heart still pounding, cock still throbbing, ‘I need to calm down.’ the thought as he closed his eyes. ‘The shore, the sea, the sky. The shore, the sea, the sky.’ he repeated to himself, the mantra relaxing him.

He opened his eyes, breathing now steady, face no longer flushed, pulse slowing, ready to face the boy again.

“…1, and wide awake.” Eyes alive with delight, Reese fidgeted — tugging on the cuff of his shirt — and breathlessly told the man, “That. Was. Awesome!”

“I was thinking about Aardvarks, even though you said not to, then I was thinking about, I don’t know…nothing maybe. Can you think of nothing? Then I was sort of floating in the air, but I was on something soft. And I tasted something, tomatoes? But then it was gone, and everything was quiet, I Think? There was counting too, was that you waking me up? Of course, it was, I’m awake now. Aren’t I?” the words tumbled out of Reese’s mouth as he bounced in his seat.

At the mention of the tomatoes, Gary felt a stab of guilt in his gut. Did the boy remember more, and if he did, would he understand what it meant?

§

Gary was frustrated, every time he tried to masturbate after Reese left his apartment almost a week ago, he felt so guilty about using the boy to get off, that he immediately lost all interest in continuing.

Essays became a welcome distraction from his mounting horniness, but he knew that sooner-or-later he would have to do something to relive his tension.

The shrill call of the doorbell broke his concentration, and with a sigh he pushed himself away from his desk and went to see who had disturbed him.

An unknown woman greeted him, “Good morning, you must be Gary?” Startled that she knew his name, Gary merely nodded in the affirmative. Thrusting her hand out for Gary to shake she introduced herself, “Mrs. Wilton, Miriam Wilton, Reese’s mother.” she added to clarify why she was here.

Now summoned to take part in the conversation, the boy appeared from behind his mother, giving Gary a little wave as he stared at the man avariciously. “Please, come in.” said Gary as he gestured for them to enter.

They were all sat on the sofa, Miriam between the man and boy, as she told Gary the purpose of her visit. “Reese told me what you did earlier this week.” she began, “He had been acting strangely for nearly the whole week, and yesterday something happened, after that he told me why.”

“Oh.” was all Gary could think to say. Long moments passed in silence, until Gary asked “What happened yesterday?”, dreading the revelation.

“He went into the elevator.” she said, “Without even a squeak of protest, usually I have to all but drag him in there.”

Relief passed through Gary, the weight of guilt was lifted off his shoulders. He looked past the woman to the boy, “Well done.” he congratulated Reese.

“Yes. He stood in there for the entire journey, his eyes closed, just whispering the same thing over-and-over — ‘Fieldmarsh Park’.” Gary remembered the name, he was proud that the boy had obviously tried to recreate it once more in his mind’s eye to overcome his fear.

“After we arrive home, I asked him why he did that, and he told me everything.” she said, “Thank you, for helping my son.” 

‘Hopefully not *everything*.’ thought Gary as he blushed, “It was nothing, ma’am. I’m sure anyone would have helped Reese.” he told her.

Miriam nodded, “You know he hasn’t stopped talking about you since he told me, I think he was even dreaming about you last night.” she said playfully. “Aww, mum!” Reese moaned, causing both adults to laugh good-naturedly at his embarrassment.

“I was hoping that I could ask another favour of you?” Miriam said after they had settled into polite conversation and Gary had got them all drinks, “I don’t like leaving Reese alone in the apartment after school, all he does is play on his computer, it’s unnatural for a boy his age to want to be alone all the time.”

Gary on the other hand knew that for boy’s of Reese’s age it was very natural to want to be alone, especially when engaging in play that their mothers may not approve of. “And what can I do to help?” he asked, a bit puzzled.

“Well, I was wondering if you would be available to baby-sit him during the evenings, I would pay you of course.” she told him. “Mum! I don’t need a baby-sitter! I just want someone to hang out with!” Reese whined, his cheeks flushing at the indignity of having his new hero thinking that he needs looking after.

“Yes!” Gary said, perhaps too quickly, “I’d enjoy the company myself.”

“How about today?” asked Reese hopefully, “You’re going out, aren’t you mum.” he added pointedly.

“Only if Gary doesn’t mind.” she said, looking to the man for his answer.

“Of course you can.” said Gary, breaking out into a wide grin.

“Well then, I’ll be home around nine.” she told them as she rose to leave, “If that is OK with Gary?”

“It’s fine.” the man said raising too to see the woman out.

“You didn’t tell her I hypnotized you?” Gary asked Reese curiously once his mother had left.

“Nah. I think she’d of freaked out if I said, ‘Hey mum, I met this guy the other day, and he hypnotized me four times!’, don’t ya think?” Reese said as he held up four fingers to illustrate his point.

“And is that the only reason you wanted to come here, to get hypnotized again?” the man asked.

“No!” the boy said, “Not just that, I do think your cool and I wanna hang out with you.”, staring intently as Gary.

“But you do want me to hypnotize you again, don’t you.” he asked, knowing the answer.

Reese was avoiding eye contact now, and in a quiet voice said “Yes, please.” as he tugged on the cuffs of his t-shirt in an unconscious gesture of nervousness.

Gary smiled, “OK, hold both of you arms out, palms facing away from you, fingers apart.”

Reese followed the instructions as Gary admired the boys thin tanned arms.

“Good, now this is going to be very easy for you, all I want you to do is count off each of your fingers, and when they are all down, keep counting but bring them back up again. Got it?”

Reese nodded as he began counting and lowering his fingers. “1”, his left little finger fell, “2”, the left ring finger followed… “10” all of his fingers were down, “11”, his left little finger rose again, “Like this?” he asked before continuing.

“That’s it, just keep counting and focusing on your fingers.”

“23.” — “Doing so good.”

“31.” — “That’s right.”

“44.” — “Keep going.”

“56.” — “Deep breath.”

“62.” — “Try to keep your eyes open.”

“78.” — “It’s OK if you miss some numbers.”

“89.” — “Repeating number is OK too.”

“89.” — “Doing a brilliant job.”

“113.” — “Going further and further.”

“124.” — “Harder to concentrate now.”

“129.” — “Slipping back a bit.”

“113.” — “Excellent work.”

“133.” — “Numbers getting muddled up.”

“3. 1. 3.” — “So easy just to drift.”

“1. 3. 1.” — “Just following what I say. 3.”

“3… 1. 1.” — “Don’t need to think about it. 1, 1.”

“1… 1… 3.” — “Almost there. 3, 3, 3.”

“3… 3… 3…” — “Last number now. Zero.”

“Zero.” — “And, sleep.”

Reese’s arms had floated to his side as he had been counting, then repeating the numbers.

Looking upon the sleeping boy, Gary was possessed by an all consuming lust, one left unsatiated for the past five days. He quickly undressed, throwing the now useless garment into an untidy pile at his feet. Grasping his pulsing shaft as he took in the unparalleled beauty of a deeply entranced boy he stroked himself and panted with desire.

Seconds passed, then minutes. Gary was amazed that he had not cum, pent-up as he was. He was desperate beyond words to get his release, but it would not come. Something was missing, and his horny mind could not divine the reason. Suddenly Reese shifted, straightening his leg slightly to move it into a more comfortable position. The movement drew Gary’s eyes and caused his cock to jump, deep down he knew now what would make him cum.

Cautiously Gary reached out towards the hypnotized boy, his fingers trembling in anticipation. His hand neared the uncovered knee, the boy’s shorts had ridden up his thighs when he moved, only centimetres way from his touch. Gary held his breath. Skin made contact with skin as he traced one of the scars, and electricity flowed through him. Gary lost control, and his climax consumed him.

The blurred vision slowly passed as Gary became aware of his surroundings once more. He felt like he had run a marathon, chest heaving, heart pumping faster than it had ever done before, Gary tried to focus on the boy before him.

“Shit.” he gasped out as he saw the streak of white glistening on one of Reese’s lean legs. In a panic, he searched for a cloth with which to remove the evidence. His underwear sufficed to clean first the boy, then himself and finally the carpet between them.

Fully dressed, and yet again wearing different underwear than he had started the day in, Gary sat and watched the seemingly oblivious boy for any signs that he had noticed what had transpired.

Twice now he had cum while touching the boy, even if it was only the merest of contact — a sucked thumb, a hand on the knee. He had wanted to help the boy when they first met, nothing more, but now he was using Reese for his own gratification, and it appalled him.

Granted, he had jacked off in front of his unknowing younger brother dozens, if not hundreds, of times after he had taken the boy into a wonderful, deep, sexy trance. ‘No, not sexy, stop it.’ he admonished himself. He had decided long ago to look, but not touch — not that he had ever actually been tempted to touch Nikolas in that way — and thought nothing more of it until now. Now, when he had broken the rule more than once in less than a week, with a boy he had been trying to help.

This had to stop, but how could it? He had promised Miriam that he would watch Reese for her, so the boy had to keep visiting. Reese on the other hand would expect to continue to be hypnotized by Gary, and the man could not stop without the boy question why.

Between the Devil and the deep blue sea. ‘The shore, the sea, the sky.’ Gary closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down and maybe, just maybe, he could think of a way out of this mess.

§

Gary ran his fingers through the blond hair of the boy knelt between his legs. “Good boy.” Gary murmured as he shifted to give the boy better access to his cock. A low moan and a slurping sound emanated from the boy’s mouth as he sucked the cock that was now the centre of his world.

The boy was fixated on his task, neither sound nor movement could distract him from his goal. Gary had given him a set of instructions to follow and it just felt right to carry them out. Letting the cock fall from his mouth the boy took hold of it and began to apply a layer of saliva from base to lip with his long pink tongue.

“My balls.” Gary hissed out, directing the boy’s attention to the two dangling orbs bouncing in their sack. The ruby lips kissed them delicately, ignoring the bristles of hair stinging them.

“I’m gonna shoot!” the man said urgently, and the boy tilted his head back, and with practised ease positioned the throbbing member in his mouth. He waited for his reward, the red-hot hunk of meat burning his tongue, anticipating the torrent of cum that would soothe his desire.

Gary groaned in frustration as his climax waned, “3…2…1…wake up.” he said listlessly, snapping his fingers. Blinking in surprise, the boy rose to his feet and looked curiously at the man. “Are you OK?” he asked, but Gary just gestured for the boy to sit on the sofa next to him.

Closing his eyes to hide the sight of his wilting cock, Gary let out a sigh and tried to formulate a response. “I just can’t get off without him being here.” he told Antonio. “Last time, when I touched him, I came so hard.” he confessed.

Antonio knew of Gary’s predilection to masturbating over hypnotized boys, boys around the same age as his own little brother. Including his own brother, Antonio was shocked but delighted to discover. He himself had spread his seed just looking at a picture of the entranced boy, something he managed to get out of Gary by hinting that his oral skills may be better used elsewhere.

But this new boy, this Reese, had affected Gary more profoundly than any other before him. Antonio could see what attracted the man to the boy, it was the same thing that had attracted him to Antonio. The blond hair, though Antonio’s had never been dyed, the green eyes, the boy’s having “beautiful flecks of gold” as describe by Gary’s lust filled moans, and a similar wiry build. In fact the boy could easily pass as a younger brother or cousin of Antonio himself.

“You touched him?” Antonio asked quietly, watching Gary intently for his reaction. “Yes…” Gary answered, quickly adding “…but not like that, no way!” as he saw Antonio’s brow furrow.

“It was just his knee.” Gary told his friend and lover, conveniently forgetting his first physical encounter with Reese in his apartment. “I touched his knee then shot all over his leg, it was a bitch to clean up.”

“So…” Antonio said, “…you can’t get off unless you hypnotize and touch him now?” a hint of amusement in his voice at the man’s predicament.

“It looks that way.” Gary said sadly, giving his limp noodle a couple of tugs, trying to rouse it from its slumber.

“Close your eyes and imagine something for me.” Antonio asked suddenly.

“What? Why?” asked Gary, surprised.

“How many times have I done that for you, no questions asked?” Antonio said, reminding Gary of the countless instances when the man had hypnotized him.

Gary let out a long breath and closed his eyes.

Antonio reached for the man’s cock and took it in his hand, stroking it slowly but purposefully.

“I want yo to imagine that Reese is standing right in front of you.” Antonio said.

“He’s wearing those baggy shorts he was in the first day you met.”

“Frayed at the edges, coming to just passed his knees.”

“You can see the end of the draw-string and the loops of the knot hanging just below his t-shirt.”

“It’s the same black t-shirt, notice all those little rips and tears in it from when he bailed off his board.”

The image in his mind’s eye and the slow, steady strokes of Antonio’s hand were providing more than enough stimulation to revive Gary’s erection.

“See him lifting those thin, tanned arms above his head, stretching.”

“His t-shirt has lifted up just a little, he’s showing of his belly to you.”

“You can see that he’s a growing boy, still soft and smooth, but getting a little definition from all of that exercise.”

“That pale skin, hidden from the sun, I bet it feels so nice.”

Gary groaned, his erection straining in Antonio's hand. He began to jack Gary off faster.

“Just in front of you, arms length away.”

Gary panted.

“Lifting you arm and reaching out to touch.”

Gary raised his arm.

“Getting so close now.”

Gary’s arm drifted towards the imaginary boy, and his testicles started to pull up into his body.

“You can feel the warmth radiating from him on your finger tips.”

Antonio’s free hand was hovering millimetres away from Gary’s outstretched one.

“Touch him.” Antonio whispered hoarsely into Gary’s ear and the man’s finger made contact with the boy’s flesh.

A grunt and a spasm indicated that Gary was finally able to climax, ropes of thick white semen were launched from his pulsing cock. Stomach, chest, neck and face were covered in sperm as the man pumped out his entire reserve.

Gary awoke to see Antonio cleaning his fingers of the snowy white globs that had covered his hand after the monumental ejaculation.

“Well, that solves that problem.” Antonio said, satisfied with the mess that he had made.

§

Several weeks later Gary’s frustration was building once more. He had seen Reese only twice during that time, and consequently had only cum twice as well.

“I want to conduct a little experiment.” Antonio told him after yet another failed attempt to get Gary to cum. “With Reese.” he added, getting Gary’s attention.

“What sort of ‘experiment’?” Gary asked, suspiciously.

“Oh, a totally perverted one of course!” Antonio answered.

So that is how Reese ended up sitting on the sofa, wide, vacant eyes staring through the two naked men — one stood, one knelt — before him. Half-an-hour previously, Reese had let himself into the man’s apartment and had been hypnotized, at his request, by an unusually nervous Gary. “He’s got not idea what happening right under his nose, has he?” Antonio asked between licks of the man’s cock, already knowing the answer.

“No. But this is wrong.” said Gary, his conscience rearing its head as he tried to take a step away from Antonio. The kneeling man’s hand shot out and grasped Gary’s hip, firmly holding him in place. “Little Gary doesn’t think so.” he said as he suckled on the head of Gary’s cock, eliciting a groan from the man. “Little Gary thinks it’s very right!”

Gary’s cock slipped deeper into Antonio's mouth, with a groan he glanced at the boy even though he knew the sound would not wake him. He had made much more noise, and within much closer proximity to the boy, and he had never roused without Gary’s instruction before.

“Can he see us?” Antonio asked as he pulled off Gary’s cock, before swallowing it to the hilt again. “Do you think memories are forming and fading inside that blank mind?” he asked, once more releasing the man’s cock. “Will he dream about this tonight, not knowing his fantasy is reality?” Gary grunted and his cock swelled as Antonio kept questioning him.

“What if he woke up right this second?” Antonio asked as he bathed Gary’s balls with spit. “Would he be disgusted or delighted? Would he run for the door or beg to stay.” Gary moaned, imagining each possibility. “Would he ask to take one of our places? On his knees, servicing his man-friend’s dick, fulfilling his desires? Or would he want to experience my tongue? Letting it, begging for it, to touch…” Antonio poked the underside of Gary’s head with the point of his tongue, “…him in ways no-one else ever has.”

“Or maybe he wants you to make him feel good. Wants your lips wrapping around that hidden treasure. You’ve imagined it, haven't you. How long it is, how slim it is, a perfect boy-dick for you to please; hearing his soft whimpers as you bring him to unimagined heights of arousal.”

Gary broke. Hearing the constant litany of forbidden wants and desires that he tried to keep locked up brought him to and beyond his limit. He never had a chance to warn Antonio of the impending orgasm, he just let out a hoarse grunt and ejaculated onto his face.

Gary tried to gather his wits as he looked down at Antonio’s semen covered face. “I bet you are imagining Reese’s face covered in cum, aren’t you.” Antonio said with a leer.

It was the mention of Reese’s name that brought Gary back to reality. “Stop it. We’re done.” he said forcefully.

He watched Antonio dress in silence, watched as the young man used Gary’s underwear to clean up his cum, smirking as he did so. “Well, that was fun.” Antonio said as he walked over to Reese, his hand reaching out to stroke the boy’s soft cheek.

“Go! Just-just go.” Gary told him, not looking at Antonio or Reese, his face burning with shame.

Gary could cum again, all it took was replaying that scene in his head over-and-over, but with those images that Antonio had put into his mind replacing the real memories of the events.

§

Reese’s hand awkwardly gripped his throbbing shaft. Being forced to be left-handed after a lifetime of not having being so been frustrating. Many everyday objects were suddenly mirrors of what they should be, scissor no longer worked, pens became a smudgy annoyance and practising the guitar was now out of the question.

The only thing redeeming the experience was the strangely pleasant ‘wrongness’ of jacking off with, essentially, someone else's hand. He was well practised in getting himself off at whatever pace he liked, quickly or slowly — a recent discovery that going slow felt far, far better than his previous rushes to get to his ‘tingles’ — he chuckled as he thought of the childish word he used to use for something so grown-up.

His mother was out, he had plenty of time to tease and please himself with slow, feather-light touches, the occasional grip and pump that made him gasp and, much to his surprise, letting his cock go completely and tickling his butt hole!

Today he was trying to combine two new elements into his masturbation. His inexperienced hand and the wonderful floaty feeling he got from Gary’s frequent trances. He wanted to blank out everything but his dick and the foreign hand that stroked it, to hang in an infinite void without a body, without a mind, with nothing but pleasure.

“Mm, yeah.” he moaned as his thumb passed over the rim of his cock-head, then silently cursed to himself — he shouldn’t have a mouth to moan with, or the awareness to know he wanted to moan.

He tried to empty his mind, to think of nothing, especially not Aardvarks. He cursed again, trying to focus and not focus on something that wasn't there.

The shivers of pleasure coming from his cock were too distracting, or perhaps not distracting enough, he couldn't decide as both possibilities cycled around his head in an endless loop, pushing out more and more thoughts that he needed to not need.

He needed to not concentrate on concentrating on not concentrating too. He needed to think about not thinking about thinking. He needed to feel about not thinking to concentrate. To concentrate on the not feeling of thinking that he wasn’t concentrating on.

Reese was no more, everything and nothing happened in the same place, at the same time, but never and nowhere too. A burst of light, of sound, smell and taste, of the touch of soft skin and a hard, hot rubbery pole. The pole twitched, flavour became colour, light became odour, up became yesterday, nothing made sense, except everything did.

The three spots of cum on his belly were cooling when Reese became Reese again, the memory of his orgasm floated just beyond his perception. He knew it had happened, the evidence was plain to see, and what wonderful evidence it was. Three pools of cum, albeit small, but cloudy, more so than they had even been.

Reese was pleased with the outcome as he cleaned the last drop of cum off of his body with a tissue, the other two disposed of in far more interesting ways. The first was used to test the thickness and stickiness of his sperm, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, letting it form thin tendrils between the two digits. The second and most important, was for the taste test, his first ‘real’ cum — one that wasn’t 99% transparent anyway — was something he had been looking forward to. Kinda saltly but a bit sweet too, all in all it tasted OK, and he looked forward to trying it again in the future.

§

“And don’t be showing poor Gary that crude ‘artwork’ you hear!” Miriam’s retreating form said as he delivered Reese to Gary’s apartment, almost 6 months after the first met. The man had rarely seen the boy’s mother since their initial meeting, but today she had accompanied her son to make sure he delivered her message. Reese was spending his first over-night visit with Gary, and she didn’t trust him to inform the man of the ground rules she had lain down.

Gone was the hope that Reese had for extending his bed-time by an hour — or two —, as well as any chance of eating nothing but junk food for the weekend. But the blow was softened by the possibility of experiencing extended periods of trance.

However, that did not matter right at this moment, Reese had something far more important to do. Keeping his back to the door, shielding the display he was about to put on from his mother — should she re-enter unannounced — he held showed Gary his pride and joy.

Long, slim, and green with evenly space white triangles adorning one end, a pair of fiery red eyes and two dark nostrils emitting thin wisps of smoke, the plaster-cast had been decorated to look like a dragon consuming his forearm. “It’s so cool, isn’t it! It REALLY hurt when I did it, I’ve never broken anything before.” Reese told the man sounding like he had received the best present anyone could ever imagine.

Gary didn’t really consider getting a broken arm ‘cool’, but he did admire the artistry of the cast. Wondering silently why Reese’s mother thought that it was ‘crude’, the boy answered that question as he rotated it, showing Gary his forearm.

Cocks! Cocks and balls! Drawn by unsteady, inexpert hands — no doubt by his friends from the skate park —, a full third of the inner surface was covered with the lewd drawings.

“Mum went ballistic when she saw them!” Reese told Gary, giggling.

“I bet!” he said, fascinated by a particularly hairy set of rendered balls, curious whether they reflected reality.

§

On the second Saturday after that Reese was sat in his usual spot in the middle of the sofa, shoe-less and sock-less, cross-legged and flicking through the selection of movies Gary had available, searching for something he hadn’t seen at least 10 times before.

“Hey, stinky feet off the sofa.” Gary told the boy playfully.

“They don’t stink.” Reese said in mock offence, grabbing hold of one of his ankles and bringing the foot close to his nose — but not too close, just in case they did, in fact, stink —, and sniffed theatrically before lowering both feet to the floor.

It was mid-morning when Reese plucked up the courage to ask the question burning inside him.

They were sat close together on the sofa, and the movie they had been watching had just finished. “Do you like me, Gary?” he had asked quietly.

“Sure buddy.” Gary replied easily as he pulled the boy in for a hug “I really enjoy hanging out with you.”

Reese sat in silence for a while, biting his lip. “No, I mean do you like me?” he asked again, Gary noticing a pink glow in the boy’s cheeks, “Like, like-like me?”

It was Gary’s turn to fall into silence, he had not been expecting the question. “Why do you ask?” he said, trying to stall for time, and wanting to know what had brought about this line of questioning.

“Well…” Reese began as he unconsciously picked at a lighter coloured spot on his cast. “…the thing is I found some…” he shifted uncomfortably. “…some dried…you know…”, he was hoping he wouldn’t have to say it, but Gary’s blank expression told his that the man didn’t know. “…dried cum…” he gulped, “on my cast.”

The reason why Reese was picking at that exact spot made sense to Gary now.

“And I know it’s wasn’t mine because…” Reese continued looking utterly embarrassed, but Gary made no move to interrupt him. “…mine’s watery, and not thick like…” he was starting to mumble now, hoping Gary would stop him from explaining what had happened. “…like a man’s cum.” he was about to say it, say it and possibly destroy his friendship with the man by accusing him.

“Like, your cum?” he wanted it to sound like a question, not a statement, for the man to be able to deny it.

Gary sighed, his neck was in the noose, there was no escape. “Yes. It was my cum.” he said, his voice devoid of emotion. “Will you let me explain what happened?” he asked, with the merest hint of hope in his voice now.

Reese nodded, not looking at Gary, just staring at the spot on his cast that he was still picking at.

“I never intended any of this to happen. When I helped you in the elevator, I wanted to do nothing more than help. When you got a hard-on, just before we were rescued, I thought that I would just jack off that night to that image, an image of a boy I’d never meet again.”

“You looked so hot sat there, deep in trance, so aroused, excited that I couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to do stuff with you, but I didn’t, I swear.”

“I’ve hypnotized many boys and only jacked off to a few of them, my younger brother included.”

Reese gasped at this confession.

“I never have, and will never do anything but look at him, I promise you that. But when you came to me, willingly, and asked he to hypnotize you, I couldn’t help myself. I touched you.”

Reese looked angry, excited, scared, Gary couldn’t really tell. Maybe it was all of those emotions and more, the boy was absorbing a lot of information in a short space of time.

“I never abused you, not in the way you might be thinking. I just touched your knees, your elbow, your calf, thigh, arms and cheek.” Gary said, touching each of those places on his own body, trying to prove his point.

“The only vaguely weird thing I asked you to do was suck some tomato sauce off my thumb.”

“That did really happen!” Reese whispered to himself.

Gary continued to explain everything he had done in Reese's presence, including Antonio’s ill-fated experiment.

“Can you ever forgive me?” he asked Reese.

The boy looked Gary in the eye, then at the man’s crotch which had swelled obscenely during his descriptions of his actions. Anger flashed across Reese’s face before he looked down at his own crotch, finding it similarly strained.

“Maybe.” he said, considering how he felt about all of this.

Being hypnotized did make him feel really nice down there, could he really be angry at Gary for feeling the same way? Well, the man should definitely have asked him is it was OK, and maybe asked if he wanted to join in…

“So…” Reese said, a look of mischievousness in his eye, “…you cum if you touch me?”

“Yes, when I’ve been jacking off and I touch you, I cum. Big.” Gary said, trying to flatter the boy.

“So, if you touch somewhere you haven’t touched before, would you cum?”

“Yes. I suppose I would.” said Gary wondering if Reese meant what he thought the boy meant.

“Well, how about you…kiss my toes.” the boy said, unable to suppress a giggle, “My stinky toes!”

Gary was not thrilled with the idea, but thought it would be best to let Reese be in charge of the situation for now, especially since the boy was reacting so calmly.

The man slid of the sofa and crawled to the boy’s feet, taking the left one in his hand.

Reese shrieked and suddenly pulled his foot away causing Gary to let out a cry of surprise.

“Sorry, ticklish!” Reese apologized before placing his foot back into Gary’s hand.

Gary’s lips made contact with Reese’s little toe and the boy moaned. He didn’t know what was weirder; someone wanting to kiss his toes or finding out he liked having his toes kissed, maybe neither of the were weird, it was feeling good.

As Gary kissed the next two toes Reese’s hand found its way to his pants covered cock and strayed to rub it, the palm polishing the head and the fingers teasing the shaft.

When Gary got to the big toe he kept kissing it over-and-over, looking up, past the boy’s knees, into his fluttering eyes.

Commanding the man to “Suck my toes!”, Reese rubbed harder and faster as the man’s lips parted and the wiggling digit entered the warm, wet cavity.

“Oh shit!” Reese cried as he spasmed and went rigid, forcing a second toe into Gary’s sucking mouth. The boy’s hand stopped moving and press firmly into the throbbing flesh of his cock.

Forced backwards a few centimetres by Reese’s extending leg, Gary moaned around the wriggling toes as he felt himself start to cum. Barely able to keep his eyes open, Gary watched as the climaxing boy slowly went limp.

Gary continued sucking on the toes until Reese started murmuring and fidgeting. “S-stop.” the boy said, trying to pull his foot away. Gary allowed it to slip from his grasp.

“Did you enjoy that?” he asked as he kissed Reese’s knobbly knee. “Mm, yeah.” moaned the boy.

“Did you cum?” he asked as he lifted the boys t-shirt, kissing him on his smooth stomach.

“Yes!” the boy giggled, trying to push the man’s head away from the sensitive flesh.

Grabbing Reese’s hand, Gary kissed that back of it. “Do you want to cum again?” he asked.

Reese groaned in response, pushing his hips out.

Gary kissed the boy’s elbow, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” hissed Reese, humping the air.

“Then cum for me.” Gary whispered into the boy’s ear, his lips tickling the lobe.

Reese bucked his hips wildly and moaned dreamily as he came for the second time in as many minutes.

Gary aimed to kiss Reese on the cheek, but the boy turned his head at the last second and their lips met, causing the man to also cum again.

§

Their second orgasms completed, Gary rose unsteadily and went to change his underwear, when he returned he found Reese sprawled lazily on the sofa, and if he didn’t know better he would have assumed that the boy was in a deep, deep trance.

“You need to change your underwear?” Gary asked the boy. Without opening his eyes Reese shoved his hand into the front of his shorts to determine if he did or not. When he removed his hand there was a string of cum hanging between his thumb and forefinger.

Opening his eyes, and having to blink a few times to get them to focus, he examined the translucent string connecting his fingers.

“Nah, I still don’t shoot much.” he said disappointed.

“A little is as good as a feast.” Gary said drawing closer to the boy’s fingers and sucking the cum off on of them.

“Delicious!” he said as he smacked his lips.

Tentatively, Reese stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked it, “I’ve tried it before, it’s alright.” he said, shrugging.

“We are going to have to set some rules.” the boy said suddenly.

“1. No touching without my permission; that goes if I’m hypnotized or not.”

“Of course.” Gary answered quickly.

“2. You can still jack off thinking about me like that, but don’t make it too pervy.”

“Gotcha.” the man said happily.

“3. You gotta make me cum like that again, whenever I want!” Reese said excitedly.

“As you wish.” the man said, bowing slightly.

§

“OK, rule number six, or is it seven…whatever, I decide when or if we get naked.” Reese told Gary the seventh time they were alone in the man’s apartment after his revelation.

“Ever, or just when we are together. Do I have to keep the same pair of boxers on for forever now?” Gary teased, and received a glare from the boy.

“You know what I mean.” he said in a huff, folding his arms across his chest. His cast had been removed, leaving his wrist and forearm much paler than the rest of his tanned skin, but gaining a couple of fresh scars that he showed off with pride.

“Am I right in thinking then…” Gary said slyly, “…that one, or both, of us are going to be getting naked soon?”

“W-why would I want us to do that?” Reese asked, sounding nervous.

“Oh, I don’t know…” Gary said knowingly.

“Have you thought about sucking my dick?!” Reese blurted out.

“I’m thinking about it now.” the man said as he smirked at the boy.

“Oi! Rule 2.” Reese reminded him.

“That only applies when I’m jacking of, doesn’t it?” Gary asked innocently.

“Right, rule 2b, ‘or when you are not jacking off too’, OK?” the boy said, punctuating the sentence with a stamp of his foot.

“You’re the boss.” Garry said grinning, “So are you going to ask me, or are you waiting for me to ask you?”

“Ask what?” Reese said, forgetting the previous topic of their conversation.

“OK, we’ll play it that way then.” the man said as he got down on one knee.

“What are you doing?” asked a surprised Reese.

“Reese Wilton, will you do me the honour of allowing me to suck your cock?” he said, pretending to present the boy with a ring.

“S-stop being silly.” Reese stuttered as he blushed and tried to discreetly cover the rather prominent bulge in his pants.

“I could go and get you a real cock-ring if you wanted, I think I've got one in your size.” the man said joking.

“A cock…ring?” asked Reese, puzzled.

Gary laughed warmly, “Sorry, sometimes I forget how innocent you are.” Standing up, the man approached the boy and ruffled his hair. “It’s a ring you slip behind your cock and balls to keep you hard.”, he looked pointedly down at Reese’s body, “Not that you’d need one, quite the opposite in fact.”

“Yeah.” said Reese with a giggle as he gave his cock and unconscious squeeze.

§

“Do you really want to do this?” Gary asked quietly, “I told you, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, ever.”

Suddenly Reese’s shorts were around his ankles, the boy looked as shocked as the man did that it had happened. Hands quickly covering his genitals again, but not quick enough to prevent Gary from sneaking a peak, the boy said, “Shut up and let’s do this before I change my mind.”

Reese perched on the edge of the sofa, legs wide, and stared at Gary who got down on both knees and waited, respectfully, for explicit permission to continue.

“You can suck my cock.” Reese said as his cheeks flushed the same shade of red as the dyed tips of his hair. He removed his hands, putting them behind his head and waited for the man to begin.

“Do you want to be awake or asleep?” the man asked.

Reese hadn’t expected to be asked this, and replied “I dunno.”

“How about we have a little fun then?” the man asked as he shuffled forward. “Why not both?” Gary reached up to the boy’s chest, “This nipple wakes you up.” he said, giving Reese’s right nipple a tweak, “And this one puts you to sleep.” The other nipple was tweaked.

“OK.” Reese said, sounding quite interested at the prospect.

“Asleep first then. 3. 2. 1. Sleep.” Gary said and snapped his fingers before the boy had a chance to respond.

A tiny sting of pain and a wonderful wet and warm sensation greeted Reese as he woke. Sat in the same position, but with Gary gently sucking on his cock, Reese moaned with pleasure. Then with a sting it was gone.

Another sting, and Reese was knelt on the sofa, straddling the man’s head. “What? How did I get…” he began to ask before the sting came again.

A sting, he was bent backwards over the arm of the sofa at his hips, head lolling loosely as he propped his body up with his arms, both hands firmly planted on the ground. “Dizzy!” was the only thing he got to say before being stung again.

He was lent over a stool, his legs wrapped around the stool’s, hands seemingly glued to the lower cross bar and the man’s head in the void beneath the seat. “Cold!” he exclaimed, as the smooth painted surface his stomach rested on chilled him.

His feet were cold this time, stood on a stool — maybe the same one, maybe a different one, he could not know — he was in the middle of the kitchen, hands locked behind his head, displaying his body to anyone who might see it. He felt expose but oh so excited. The man entered his field of vision from the left, bent down and give his dick the briefest of licks before exiting to the right. Reese tried to turn on the spot to follow the man’s progress, but he was frozen in place. “I can’t!” he said before the sting.

He was on a bed, spread-eagled with invisible bonds restraining him, he panicked slightly when he realized he could not move his arms or legs. The man was knelt between his legs, lapping at his balls, Reese felt the bouncing around in their sack. “M-more.” he begged before moaning in disappointment as he received yet another sting.

Panting and biting his tongue — he had figured out by now that speaking is what caused the change of venue — he silently willed the man to finish him off. He had no idea how longer Gary had been sucking him, but he was getting close to the edge now. He wanted to beg, to plead, to bargain with the man, promise him anything to get to cum, right here, right now.

“I’m close!” he gasped out — despite his best efforts — and tensed, waiting for the sting and the accompanying transition. But it did not happen, Reese just moaned even louder as Gary redoubled his efforts, causing the damn to break.

Grabbing the man’s head and pulling him into his groin, Reese climaxed into the man’s mouth, half-a-dozen squirts of runny, creamy liquid ejaculated onto his tongue. “That was wild!” he told the man between deep, unsteady breaths.

“I’m glad you liked it.” the man said as he swallowed the delicious treat Reese had given him and tweaked the boy’s left nipple.

§

“Wake-y, wake-y, rise-and-shine, sleepy-head.” Gary said softly as he gently shook Reese’s shoulder, “Let’s go have a shower, you’re all sweaty and stinky.”

“No, you’re stinky.” Reese mumbled, assuming the man was using a childish insult against him.

“Come on buddy.” he said to the boy, pulling him to his feet and taking his — very slight — weight.

“’time is it?” the boy asked as he noticed the darkness beyond the tall windows.

“Nearly nine, you slept for about two hours.” the man told him.

“OK.” Reese said, rubbing his eyes and finding his balance.

Hand-in-hand the walked along the corridor to the bathroom, Gary guiding the still half-asleep Reese.

“Is it OK if I jump in with you?” the man asked as they walked.

“It’s your shower.” the boy said with a yawn.

“What about the new rules, I’ll have to be *gasp* naked!”

“You can get naked.” Reese said, feeling much more alert now, “Anyway, I’ve never seen an old man’s dick before, should be fun…” he tried to suppress his snort of laughter, but failed “…ny!”

“Oh, ha-ha-ha. I’m only 22 you know.” Gary replied with mock laughter as they entered the bathroom and commenced stripping.

The little energy Reese had recovered during his short walk was washed away by the warm water pouring out of the shower head. He barely had time to look at Gary’s body — particularly his cock — before he was standing with his eyes closed as the soothing torrent ran over him. His blissful smile was wiped from his face with a girl-ish shriek as Gary adjusted the temperature to ice-cold before quickly reverting it.

Teeth chattering melodramatically, Reese demanded to know why the man had played such a cruel trick on him.

“Just don’t want to you falling asleep on me again.” he replied nonchalantly as he poured shampoo onto the boy’s hair.

§

Scrubbed, and smelling clean and fresh, both man and boy were sat on the sofa once more.

Neither of them had dressed after the shower, Reese saying “We’re both dudes, so it’s no problem, right?” and Gary agreeing with him.

“So, am I forgiven yet?” Gary asked.

“Not yet, I’m still kinda pissed about you doing stuff with me without my say so, but I think we can figure a way out for you to make it up to me.” Reese said, glancing at the man’s naked crotch.

Gary stretched and put an arm around one of the boy’s slim shoulders, pulling him close. “I think I’m going to enjoy making it up to you.”


End file.
